siftumbrafandomcom-20200214-history
Video and Video Analysis
'Video Analysis: ' 'The account: Date joined: mar 20 2012 age: 53 country: japan; Basset Hound's channel' VIDEO 1: Summary: The video starts by panning over some grassy mountains and some muddy land. About half way in, the video cuts to some kind to bug on the floor. After that the camera pans down onto the person recording, where we can see his camouflage pants, knife resistant gloves, and possible M4A1 rifle with scope. Account: http://www.youtube.com/user/c1umbra/ also connected to this google account. ''' '''First Video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_QuVNK2enOUv Confirmed Details: * The account is made 20th to march with the name Cone Umbra, therefor it’s likely tied to Umbra. * Account name is c1umbra: c one umbra -> cone umbra -> Charlie One Umbra *'When searching c1umbra on youtube, the result says “Basset Hound’s channel”.' *'Numbers on his account feed: “19 21 16 18 5 13 5 20 18 21 20 8” decrypts to “Supremetruth” by using A=1; Aum Shinrikyo - translates to supreme truth' * MD5 from the video description = “6fc1da8fc4824eef4e4f0030ebb6c1fc”, which decrypts to “Hasbro” * The bug is probably the Gryllotalpa orientalis mole cricket. It looks like someone has removed its legs. * First views, probably by uploader, were from Japan: http://i.imgur.com/70Nwd.jpg *'Video was probably shot or encoded on April 30th, the date to encryption might have been added by YouTube. If so, it means that the video was uploaded on the night to April 30th and YouTube finished processing it on the early morning to May 1st : http://pastebin.com/MCArT4uT' Notes:*'Location: Japan? The bug, plus the video, plus the uniform - it’s Okinawa. Possibly this quarry: ' *'The soldier: is holding is an M4A1 image, the scope is an ACOG without the lens shroud over the rear aperture. The camouflage pattern appears to be US MARPAT (Marines) or NWU type III (Navy), knife repellent gloves' * Hasbro: ** Hasbro and supremetruth might be our next key from future umbra . ''' * '''Vehicle on video: ** may be the Decontamination vehicle. seen on this video ''' *** '''different side reflector configuration, different bumper shape and longer wheel-fender distance, not really seeing the resemblance ** HMMWV: same reflector arrangement on side *** It’s probably not the HMMWV because even if he is kneeling, the vehicle is FAR too high and the wheel-fender distance is way too huge. **** This could be explained by an independent suspension as on this prototype HMMWV modifed from off-road (pic 1, pic 2): http://www.defence-update.net/wordpress/20100927_hmmwv_tak4.html ' ***'These same treads are, however, present on the OSHKOSH prototype off-road HMMWV (pic 1, pic 2): http://www.defence-update.net/wordpress/20100927_hmmwv_tak4.html *** The angle on the top to the hood also appears much steeper than that to the regular HMMWV. * There are muffled voices throughout the video, at the following locations: ** 5''' ** '''10 ** 14 ** 21 ** 26 ** 31 * Immediately after the bug (21s), muffled voices can be heard on the background (what are they saying?) ** It seems to be two people speaking three lines: *** Person A: (unintelligible) *** Person B: We’re going to (unintelligible, sounds like “papa la vista” or something) now. (Probably Hasta La Vista - IE: leave) *** Person A (or Person C?): (unintelligible) * There are two UGO’s (Unidentified Ground Object) near his boot, first impression is dogtags but they are too long and appear to have the curl near one end: (Bandaid remains?) Or perhaps the wrapper from an atropine or other nerve agent antidote? * * 367195.flv, name meaning? 36+7+1+9-5=48 ** Could the file name be the GPS location or the location on anyway? maybe on the basic grid reference ** Tried to convert to letters using 03 06 07 01 09 05 and 03 06 07 19 05 and running it through different parameters on an affine cipher and no results. If this is the word, then it is encrypted with the different cipher. * There’s the single frame to the spot to what looks like blood on linoleum beside a standard combat boot about 28 seconds on http://imgur.com/zK1Xc (what kind to shoe? ) ''' **“drop” to blood The next drop location is....' *'Second single-frame to some blurry surface or something right afterwards: http://i.imgur.com/boIMY.jpg. Possibly a military tent''' Humvee and M4 Humvee Prototype: http://www.hmmwvinscale.com/hmmwvprototypes.htm Video 2: * Information to Video: http://pastebin.com/V3ri7vaJ * HQ Images to stills and details: https://imgur.com/a/ieC1A * Numbers and letters on the Humvee http://i.imgur.com/35q8e * Numbers and letters rotated http://i.imgur.com/OAhkP.png (very likely USMC 645502) * Screenshot to 00:07 http://i.imgur.com/QURh0.jpg * This could be the stock photo to the first video’s location. Or the photo taken on another date. * Screenshot to unidentified object at 0:56 here http://i.imgur.com/fki56.jpg * One said it’s just the blackhawk at night, and the blades lights up when they are hit by sand and viewed on nightvision camera. * Screenshot to 00:29 http://i.imgur.com/8WCxK.jpg * Blackhawk and soldiers carrying object or possible wounded soldier 01:31 http://i.imgur.com/rf72t SSTV image: * http://i.imgur.com/uqQlf.png * http://i.imgur.com/iOjTY.png with noise smoothing * http://i.imgur.com/AHKVZ.png Comparison SSTV transmission 21 and video no. 2 * The names to the videos released on 04.05.2012 367195.flv and 05.05.2012 681189 might be coordinates 36.7195, 68.1189 which points to the desert between Kholm and Kunduz on Afghanistan (possible location to the video) http://g.co/maps/prrqm ** Investigate USMC-645502